harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Gallery }} Harvest Moon: Animal Parade (牧場物語わくわくアニマルマーチ Bokujō Monogatari: Waku Waku Animaru Māchi, lit. Ranch Story: Exciting Animal March) is the second Harvest Moon game to be released for the Nintendo Wii. It is marketed as the sequel to Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. ''Animal Parade has improved game play elements in addition to new marriage candidates and a new story location. A musical theme is apparent as you play (i.e. Horn Ranch, Castanet, etc.) Like ''Tree of Tranquility, the controls in Animal Parade are designed to make use of the Wii's motion control. However, the Wii Classic Controller can be used as an alternative option to the motion controls. 'Plot' This game begins with a character riding on the back of Cain's cart to their new house. As the player travels, Cain asks one questions. The player can choose what season they were born, favorite food, and tell him one's name (Note that in this game your birthday will automatically written). A sprite will appear, rather annoyed, and reminds the player of their promise. In order to learn what is this promise, the player must obey Finn's prompting to visit Goddess Spring to find out why the island is in trouble. When the player travels to Harvest Goddess Spring, one learns that the Harvest Goddess's tree is dying and the power of nature is fading from the island. To restore the power of nature and the Goddess tree, the player needs to ring five mystical bells guarded by Harvest Sprites: Alan's red bell of Fire, Collin's yellow bell of Earth, Ben's blue bell of Water, Daren's green bell of Wind, and Edge's purple bell of heart. Each of the bells has an individual song that will restore crucial aspects of the island. Once they do that and gain the Farm Degree title of Hero, the five bells are rung in unison to summon Harvest King, who restores the power of nature to Castanet Island. 'New Features/Changes' *Choose from four different protagonist styles: a new male and female character designed for Animal Parade (Kasey and Molly) or for Tree of Tranquility (Kevin and Angela). *A larger selection of crops to choose from, including wheat (which, in flour form, replaces breadfruit in cooking recipes), and coffee. *The map is different and twice as large. *Time flows twice as slowly. *You are allowed to ride any livestock animal including ostriches, horses, cows and sheep. *Easier animal friendship and character befriending. *Some bachelor(ette)(s) featured from Tree of Tranquility, plus four new marriage candidates (Harvest King, Harvest Goddess, Witch, and Wizard), making 10 marriage candidates in total. *New rival marriage couple and new rival children (Roy, Vivian and Lucy). *You can now have two children whose appearance based on your spouse (excluding skin). *Unlike other Harvest Moon games, the player's spouse and children can help them on farm. *There are many more outfits to choose from along with an abundance of different accessories for yourself and your children. *You receive an in-game camera, allowing you to take pictures throughout the game and hang them in your house. Special events are photographed and you have the option to buy photos at festivals and have family photos taken in a studio. *Using WiiConnect24, you can send pictures to and visit your friends who also have Animal Parade. ''When you do so, your friends can show up at festivals and events. (this is only for Japanese version of this game; it is removed from international version due to glitches). *There is a circus every 22nd of season, featuring Theodore from ''Harvest Moon and Harvest Moon: Magical Melody as the ringleader. *You can have a friend use a second wii remote to help improve friendships with villagers and wild animals. *The Heart Events are very different compared to most Harvest Moon games. Generally, the player must answer correctly during a backstory with their chosen marriage candidate to increase his/her Friendship Points (FP). In Animal Parade that is not an option; as there are only 2 and/or 4 (Gift), 5 Heart (Date), 7 Heart (Confession), and 9 Heart (Proposal) to complete. There also no colored hearts (Black until Red) for each marriage candidate. 'Gameplay' Gameplay is very similar to that of Tree of Tranquility. However, the goals in mind are different to fit with Animal Parade's plot. Most features from other Harvest Moon games are present such as growing and farming crops, raising livestock, fishing, mining and foraging. There are also part time jobs that the player can do. Marriage, rival marriage, having children and befriending other villagers and NPCs are also a large part of the gameplay. 'Marriage' In order to get married in Animal Parade, you must raise the potential candidate to 9 hearts and witness all of their heart events. You must also have a level 2 home with the big bed. Once you have the blue feather and have met the requirements, you can ask your potential spouse to get married. Bachelors ' calvin.png|Calvin|link=Calvin (AP)|linktext=Calvin's Page ChaseAP.png|Chase|link=Chase (AP)|linktext=Chase's Page GillAP.png|Gill|link=Gill (AP)|linktext=Gill's Page Jin (AP).png|Jin|link=Jin (AP)|linktext=Jin's Page JuliusAP.png|Julius|link=Julius (AP)|linktext=Julius' Page Luke (AP).png|Luke|link=Luke (AP)|linktext=Luke's Page Owen (AP).png|Owen|link=Owen (AP)|linktext=Owen's Page Toby.png|Toby|link=Toby (AP)|linktext=Toby's Page Wizard.png|Wizard|link=Wizard (AP)|linktext=Wizard's Page HarvestKing.png|Harvest King|link=Harvest King (AP)|linktext=Harvest King's Page ' *Calvin *Chase *Gill *Jin *Julius *Luke *Owen *Toby *Wizard *Harvest King Bachelorettes ' AnissaAP.png|Anissa|link=Anissa (AP)|linktext=Anissa's Page Candace AP.png|Candace|link=Candace (AP)|linktext=Candace's Page Cathy.png|Kathy|link=Kathy (AP)|linktext=Kathy's Page Luna1.png|Luna|link=Luna (AP)|linktext=Luna's Page MayaAP.png|Maya|link=Maya (AP)|linktext=Maya's Page Phoebe1.png|Phoebe|link=Phoebe (AP)|linktext=Phoebe's Page Renee.png|Renee|link=Renee (AP)|linktext=Renee's Page Selena.png|Selena|link=Selena (AP)|linktext=Selena's Page AP Witch.png|Witch|link=Witch (AP)|linktext=Witch's Page HarvestGoddess.png|Harvest Goddess|link=Harvest Goddess (AP)|linktext=Harvest Goddess' Page ' *Anissa *Candace *Kathy *Luna *Maya *Phoebe *Renee *Selena *Witch *Harvest Goddess 'Children' Animal Parade grants the ability to have two children. You are able to pick your child's gender, and own spouse' appearance will affect child's. As your child grows, you answer occasional questions that help to shape their temperament when coupled with one's choice of spouse. Your child can do chores and will have a unique set of skills determined by their temperament. There are many events with your children, and you will be able to dress them up in a variety of different clothing choices available from Sonata Tailoring. This is very different from other Harvest Moon games. 'Rival Marriage/Children' Unlike many Harvest Moon games, Animal Parade has the larger option of "rival system". Even the rival child can grow from baby to normal child. All of the marriage candidates have rival pairing excluding Witch, Wizard, Harvest Goddess, and Harvest King. NOTE: New rival couples that were absent in Tree of Tranquility labeled with asterisk. The rival pairings are as follows: *Calvin and Phoebe *Chase and Maya *Gill and Luna* *Julius and Candace *Jin and Anissa *Luke and Selena* *Toby and Renee *Owen and Kathy* Two weeks after any given rival couple gets married, you will receive a letter in your mailbox announcing that the couple is having a child. Go to their house and meet the baby, but you can't interact with it yet. Two weeks later, you will receive another letter from the happy couple saying that the child has grown up and that they're going to Harmonica Photography to take a family portrait. If you visit Harmonica Photography that day, one will meet the family, and the child will introduce him or herself. The rival children are: ' Matt.png|Matt Dakota.png|Dakota Angie.png|Angie Lucy.png Heath.png|Heath Van.png|Van Roy.png|Roy Vivian.png|Vivian ' * Dakota, Chase and Maya's daughter * Heath, Calvin and Phoebe's son * Angie, Julius and Candace' daughter * Van, Jin and Anissa's son * Matt, Toby and Renee's son * Lucy, Luke and Selena's daughter * Roy, Owen and Kathy's son * Vivian, Gill and Luna's daughter 'See Also' *Locations and Shops *Harmonica Town *List of Festivals *Cooking Recipes *Crops List *Tools *Mining *Refining *Fishing *Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Animals *Wild Animals Trivia *As the season changes; so does the NPCs' outfits (to match that season). *''Animal Parade'' has the shortest time span of pregnancy of any Harvest Moon game. From the time your spouse asks you for a child, it takes only 14 in game days to have a baby. *On rainy days on the way to town, if you take out you camera on the bridge and look at the end of archway, you can see Kappa from some previous games. *This is currently the last Harvest Moon game to feature rival children resulting from rival marriages. Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Games